The Beeping Sound
by MoonlitFudge
Summary: This short story is told from a little eight-year old's point of view. Her name is Nina, and her dad is the amazing Youtuber from Smosh, Anthony Padilla. She also has a hilarious uncle named Ian Hecox. Dont know what Nina's mom's name is, since Anthony is currently single. :/ I cant really say anthing else, other that saying there will be a major character death. Enjoy :)
1. The Accident

**This whole story is told from Nina's point of view. In case you havent read the summary, she's Anthony's daughter. Enjoy. Also, have tissues ready if you cry easily.**

It was my birthday today. Daddy said he was going to take me where ever i wanted to go. Mommy was to busy to come, so Daddy said he'll make today extra special. We first went to a Chuck E Cheese. Daddy got pretty scared whenever Chucke came near. He said is was because of a video game he played years ago, which i think is pretty funny. Then, we went to an amusement park. Daddy let me go on every ride there was, and play any game i wanted to. After a while, we sat on a bench, eating. Daddy told me a few stories from his past. They were very interesting. It seemed like he had a great life. And that makes me happy. He and Uncle Ian still make videos on their Youtube channel, Smosh. They have so many subscribers! And they're really funny. I remember some of their friends visiting every now and then, like nigahiga or Pewdiepie. It made me really happy." Its starting toget dark," Daddy says, interrupting my thoughts." We better go home."

"Ok." i say happily. As we start driving again, Daddy gets a call from Uncle Ian and puts it on speakers.

"Hey Ian," Daddy says.

"Hey Anthony," Uncle Ian replies.

"Hi Uncle Ian!" I yell from the back seat.

"Hey sweetie!" He says with a chuckle." Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"I cant wait to see you! I bought you something awesome! And dont worry about how much i spent on it. I "borrowed" Some of your daddy's money."

"Hey!" Daddy yells. I giggle in the background.

"Dont worry, its not much."

"(sigh) is there anything else you wanna say?"

"Just be ready for tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Kay. i guess i'll see you soon. Bye."

"Later. Bye Nina!"

"Bye!" I almost forgot. Tomorrow, Daddy and Uncle Ian have to go a convention. I wont see him for a few days. Thats why Daddy wanted to make today special. We enter the freeway. Daddy starts talking about the party he had planned for me tonight.

"I got you a giant cake! There's going to be a lot of people there, for you! There's gonna be all your school friends. And also Mari, David, Josh, and Matt. And, of course, Uncle Ian and Jake." This made me even happier.I loved hanging out with the Smosh crew. And i thought of Jake as my best 's Uncle Ian's youngest son, who's a few months older than me. He was someone i could relate to.

"Thank you, Daddy," I say." You're the best."

He smiles at me. I thought nothing could ruin this perfect day. But i was wrong. Cause the smile on Daddy's face didnt last long.

A car a few lanes away from us started swurving left and right. I thought maybe he lost control of the wheel. But then i saw the bottles through the window. I was tought in class about drugs and alcohol.

"It's pretty weird of the school to teach 2nd graders stuff like this," Daddy said once." But its to keep you safe."

The car starting swurving out of the lane. Left and right. Faster and faster." Daddy..." I stutter.

"Yeah sweetie?" He then turns his head a little too late. The car swurved right into us with full speed. As the car crashed into us, we went rolling. I saw pieces of glass flying everywhere. When the car finally stopped rolling, it was upside down. I open my seat belt and fall onto the roof."Ow!" I look at my arms and legs, seeing many cuts. There was a lot of glass on the floor. I then look at the driver's seat, where daddy hung, upside down like a bat.

"Daddy!" I yell. He doesnt wake up. I crawl onto the passenger's seat to take a better look at him. He had a huge cut on his head. And there was a lot of blood around him. His eyes were closed. Maybe he was sleeping? "Daddy?" No response. I start shaking him, but it still doesnt help. I can hear sirens in the distance now." Daddy, wake up!" Im now screaming and sobbing, shaking him, trying to wake him up. Still, no response.."Daddy! Daddy!" I hear footsteps coming towards us. Then, the door opens. A police man comes in and starts pulling me out. Away from my daddy. "NO! I WANNA BE WITH DADDY!"I start screaming and struggling, trying to get the officer to let go. But he's stronger than me. "NO, DADDY!" I yell. The officer carries me away from the car, while im still struggling and screaming. I see another officer pulling Daddy out put him on some bed and roll him up to the ambulance. The officer carrying me sets me down inside too and says,

"We're gonna take you and your Daddy to the hospital, okay?" I nod, still feeling tears on my cheeks.A nurse puts a bounch of tubes on Daddy, saying that they'll help him get better. I just stare at him, tears still falling, all the way to the hospital.


	2. The Wait

**This whole story is told from Nina's point of view. In case you havent read the summary, she's Anthony's daughter. Enjoy. Also, have tissues ready if you cry easily.**

As we get out of the amulance, i see Mommy crying on the side with Uncle Ian comforting her. I wanted to run up to them and hug them as tight as i could, but the officers said i needed to get patched up first. As the doctor's patching me up, he starts talking, trying to cheer me up.

"You are a very lucky girl, did you know that?" I shake my head." Very few people come out of a car crash like that with very few injuries. You're lucky to only have a broken arm!" I guess i should be thankful im still alive. But im too worried about Daddy.

" Is Daddy okay?" I ask, wanting an answer.

"Well, would you look at that! You're all well now!"

"But-"

"I dont know yet, but when i find out, i'll tell you." He then pushes me out the door and closes the door behind him. I walk down the hall, then see Mommy, Uncle Ian, and Jake sitting outside a room. I bet it's Daddy's. I run up to them and give them a tight hug, feeling tears flowing down again.

"Hey, sweetie," Uncle Ian says, pulling apart. "How you holdin up?"

"The doctor said i was lucky to get out of the accident."

"Yeah, and you are!"

"Is Daddy okay? Where is he?" Ian hesitates a little.

"He's in this room. But the doctors are working with him right now. Im sure he'll be fine. You're Daddy's strong." That gave me a little hope. As we were done talking, the doctor comes out of Daddy's room. I look up to him with pleading eyes, and he tries to ignore it.

"So, how is he?" Mommy asks in her worried voice. The doctor looks down on me and Jake and says," I think we should speak privately."

"Oh," Mommy says. Then, she nelts down to me." Sweetie, i want you to take Jake and find something to do, while us grown-ups talk." I frown at her.

"Trust me, grown-up talks are BORING," Uncle Ian says. I smile. Wow. It feels like forever sincei smiled. Jake grabs my hand and pulls me away. When we turn the corner, Jake stops and peeks.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" He says." Do you wanna know if your Dad's okay?"

Yeah..."

"Then stay quiet." We peek through the little corner.

"Im afraid i have some bad news." Mommy gasps, and Uncle Ian frowns.

"What do you mean?" he askes.

"Well, Mr. Padilla has lost a lot of blood. And with all that scar on his head-"

"Will he be alright?!" Mommy sounds like she's about to cry. I've never seen her this sad, since Daddy always made the house a happy place.

"We wont know for certain until he wakes up-**if **he wakes up."

"What do you mean **if**?!" Uncle Ian yells." You're saying he's in a coma?!"

"No, thats not the case here."

"Then..."

"There is a 50% chance your friend will wake up. But that's still low number."

"C-can we see him?" Mommy asks. The doctor sighes and lets them in. Jake then grabs my hand and quietly runs to the door to Daddy's room. He pushes it open a little, so we could see inside. Mommy cuffed her hand to her mouth and sobbed, then turned and layed her head on Uncle Ian's shoulder, who embraced her with a hug. He too had tears on his face. He was looking down at Daddy with a sad face. Uncle Ian cared for Daddy like he was his brother. He knew Daddy the longest, so it was no surprise that he would be crying too. I wanted to step in, but was too afraid to. So i backed away from the door. Jake looked back at me, the hugged me.

"It's okay, Nina," he says." I know it looks bad, but im sure he's fine."

"Thanks, Jake." He smiles. We wait outside the room. Jake has his hand around my shoulder, which soothes me. I quietly cry in his arms. Then, the doctor, Uncle Ian, and Mommy come out of the room, all looking at the floor. The doctor walks away, while Uncle Ian paces back and forth. Mommy still has a few tears on her face.

"So," I say, breaking the silence."Is Daddy okay?" Uncle Ian and Mommy look at each other. Uncle Ian then kneels down, looks into my eyes and says,"Your Daddy is in a pretty bad situation right now."I start worrying."But dont worry, okay? He's going to be okay. He's strong." That still doesnt help. But i smile anyways."Hey, after your dad wakes up, we can have your birthday party in his room." I had almost forgotten it was my birthday. It just seems like a long day.

We sit outside the room, talking. Mommy says she wants to step outside, so she left Uncle Ian to look after Jake and me.

"Now, i know your mom said i shouldnt let you inside," Uncle Ian says randomly," But i think you should see how Anthony- i mean your dad's doing." My eyes brighten.

"Really? Im allowed to see him?" He nods.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." I slowly get up and walk towards the door. i hesitate a little before opening it. I immediately hear beeps. I walk in, closing the door behind me. I slowly make my way to the side of the bed. I step back in horror and feel tears welling up in my eyes. Daddy had many machines hooked up to him. He also had many scratches on his arms and one on his head. There was some tube on his mouth. I heard its supposed to help the patient breathe. But Daddy never had trouble breathing! I take a seat on his bed, feeling pain in my heart. All i could think about was that it was my fault. Its my fault Daddy's hurt. If i warned him sooner, we would've made it out okay. I feel many tears dropping on my hand.

I try remembering the good times, like when Daddy showed me a few pictures from when he was younger. He used to have emo hair, at least that's what Uncle Ian called it. I think Daddy looked really cute. Almost like a girl. Then, he changed his hairstyle near the end of 2013 to what he has now. He is pretty handsome. Uncle Ian never changed his hairstyle. His head hade a bowl on it for many, many years. Even now. Im glad to have him and Daddy. They're the bestest friends i've ever seen. And now im the reason one of them is hurt.

I put my hands on Daddy's. He's so cold, and he looks like a ghost." Daddy," I say through my quiet sobs."Please wake up." For some reason, i start getting my hopes up, thinking he might hear me and listen. I kept calling his name, telling him to wake up, or he'll be late to my birthday party.

But he never listened. I noticed something wrong with the beeping noises in the background. They were getting faster and faster. I didnt know if it was a good this or a bad thing. UNCLE IAN!" I scream. Maybe he can help. He rushes in through the doors.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He says. He runs over to the other side of the bed. His face goes white. "A-a-a-Anthony?" No response. "Hey, Anthony, you okay?" Nothing. Uncle Ian grabs Daddy's hand." Anthony, wake up. Look, your little girl's right next to you." I try to smile at Daddy, still overflown with tears." And your best friend, Ian, right here by your side. All you gotta do is wake up." The beeping noise gets faster."Anthony, open your eyes, gosh darn it!"

"Daddy!" I join in. Maybe if we both call out for him, he'll respond. Maybe-

The maybe was cut of by the longest beeping sound i ever heard."D-daddy?" Uncle Ian looks at him.I see tears falling from his blue eyes.

"No, Anthony," He chokes on his tears.

"Uncle Ian, why is therea beeping sound? Why isnt it stopping? Why isnt Daddy waking up?" He looks up at me with tears.

"Im so sorry," he says." But i dont think your Daddy's ever gonna wake up." I hear a thud near the door. Jake and Mommy were standing there, runs over to Uncle Ian and sobs. "No, Anthony!" Jake also comes over and starts crying. Everyone staring at my dad. Everyone screaming his name with tears spilling out of their eyes.

Everyone, but me. I just stared at my dad, with no emotion on my face, tears silently falling. Daddy looked peaceful, as if he were asleep. But this was the kind of sleep you'd never awake from. And i didnt do anything. No screaming, no looking away, nothing. This scared me a lot. As everyone else in the room were crying their hearts out, i sat there silently.

Soon, their cries faded away, and all i could hear was the beeping sound.


	3. The Nightmare

**This whole story is told from Nina's point of view. In case you havent read the summary, she's Anthony's daughter. Enjoy. Also, have tissues ready if you cry easily.**

I wake up, screaming. **Wait,** was that a nightmare?! I was panting, still screaming a little. Then, someone walkes in. It's Daddy!

"Whats wrong?" he says."Are you okay?" I stare at him with disbelief. All that was just a DREAM?! I notice tears streaming down my cheeks. Daddy walks over and hugs me tightly. "Its okay, it was just a nighmare." Just a nightmare. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He pulls away. "If you tell someone your dreams, whether its good or bad, they wont come true." I feel relieved and begin talking immediately. Daddy listened carefully.

"It was my birthday, and we were on our way home. We got in a bad car crash. You were hurt pretty badly. Then, after a while, you-" i couldnt bring myself to say it. I started choking on my tears. Daddy pulls me in for another hug.

"Aw, sweetie," he says softy."Its okay, it was just a dream. See, im still okay. And now that you've told me your dream, it wont come true. Which means, you just saved my life!" I giggle as he starts tickling me. "Now, go back to sleep. Tomorrow's a special day." He tucks me in, kisses me and walks out of the room. By then, im already asleep, having a much better dream.

After i woke up again, my day went as it did in my dream. Except no accident happened on the way back. I got home and was greeted by all my friends and the Smosh crew. It went perfectly. But i still kept my nightmare clear in my head. I just hope i'll be quicker next time.

And, i was.

**Sorry the ending was SO bad! I didnt know what to do. Also, i kept Anthony alivecuase im not as cruel as some other fanfic writers are. Tell me what you think of this story. Again, sorry for the REALLY crappy ending. :)**


End file.
